Okaa chan
by Kineticfairy
Summary: Mikoto was life, Itachi was death, Haruno Sakura was renewed spring in frozen snow. A oneshot look at Uchiha Sasuke's relationship with his mother past, present, future. Dash of SasuSaku, rated for language.


I, in no way, shape and or form own Naruto, if I did I would have Sasuke and Sakura stop dancing in circles and get with the lips smacking all ready and no the vocal kind. And I would beat Itachi within an inch of his life and allow Sasuke to do whatever he wished with him, be it either forgive him or kill (I vote the latter)

This is a one-shot about Sasuke and his mother Uchiha Mikoto with a dash of SasuSaku, because I'm such a faithful follower.

_

* * *

_

_Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…_

The smell of sweet syrupy dango filling the kitchen a young Uchiha Sasuke peeking over his mother's arm as she stood at the counter, making a fresh batch.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

He had a nightmare; he had been having nightmares for a few days now. It was as if his dreams were trying to forewarn him, but they were- the images- distorted. How could he heed dreams of something he could not mentally grasp? Not good enough, he was an Uchiha son, the best clan in the whole village of Konohagakure. Her long, supple arms wrapped him up, close in her loving, pacifying embrace. "There, there, Sasuke-kun. Not all dreams come to pass." she whispered, her voice like silk on satin sheeted against velvet upon a cloud. He closed his eyes.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

He winced, it hurt like all hell, not that she would approve of him using such language, not from her special little six year old, but Otou-san swore all the time in his private family meetings. She smoothed the bandage over his cheek and smiled, the pain instantly melted away… except for the tiny sting when he smiled up at her.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

"Itachi, take Sasuke-kun with you, please." Okaa-chan requested as she hurried into the kitchen to save the whistling teakettle used only when important people were stopping by.

"Come on, Otouto." Sasuke never felt happier, his nii-san was bringing him along, although Okaa-chan had to ask openly, it did not put a damper on his day at all, trailing behind his big, strong, preeminent nii-san. He wondered what his nii-san might buy for him at the market.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

He rolled his head onto his folded arms against the table, a miserable look on his cute little face. "What are you sulking about?" she asked, nudging the teacup toward him.

"Otou-san doesn't like me very much." he said with a pout, pushing the warm ceramic cup aside.

"Well, that's not true at all." she said, taking his small hand in hers and giving it a little reassuring squeeze. "Why, in fact, just between us… Otou-chan speaks of nothing else when he and I are alone. You're all he talks about." she brought his little hand to her lips, giving it a little kiss. "Now, drink your tea."

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

Otou-san, Okaa-chan! Otou-san was sprawled over Okaa-chan, red liquid thick and pungent blanketing their kimonos. Nii-san was standing opposite of him, towering over the still forms of their parents. "Why, nii-san, why did you kill Otou-san, why did you kill Okaa-chan?"

"Why, indeed? To test my limit," Said so casually without any sorrow; no regrets and then he invaded his mind, raped his subconscious and fucked his life up from the tender age of eight. The poor bastard did not even stand a chance against his Nii-san.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" he wanted to live… he was more than afraid, he was horrified. He ran as quickly as he could, dead family members cluttering the pahtways, relentlessly stalked by the shadow of his own nii-san. Okaa-chan's smile flashed in his mind. Her arms around his tiny shaking frame. "Don't kill me!"

The very idea that he had to beg his brother to actually spare him from death was perplexing. He had seen other siblings fight and beg the other not to kill, but they followed through jabbing their brother's in the stomach or punching them in the mouth only separated later and forced to apologize before a suiting punishment followed for their petty squabbling. However, his brother had a katana clutched in his hand at a relaxed hold, weeping with the blood of every Uchiha except his.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

Warm smiles and so very beautiful, Otou-san was lucky to have such a beautiful, kind woman like Okaa-chan for his wife. Though Sasuke found girls infested with cooties, he hoped that if he ever _did_ have to marry a woman she would be like Okaa-chan, filled with gentle smiles that wrapped him securely in her heart, healing any ache.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

He did not remember much, except his brother's words. Too hate, detest and live in an unsightly way. What had he meant? There were whispers in the hall. How he got into a hospital bed was far uncomprehending to an eight-year-old boy. What happened again? What happened to Okaa-chan, would she come into the room with one of her poetry books and read to him, she only read to him, Itachi was too old for her printed words. "Did you hear, they're all dead, only that little Sasuke-kun survived."

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

Here it was. Here was where their own son, the son they were so proud of, and the son who was the Uchiha's proudest foundation had slain his parents. They had even to themselves, surreptitiously, raised a murderer who played loving nii-san, who played dutiful eldest son.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

He fell to his knees, tears slipping their way across his cheeks, down his chin and onto the ligneous, cold, floor.

_Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…_

"I'll get revenge for you, Okaa-chan and Otou-chan," tiny fingers curled into tight fists as more tears marked the ground where his parent's blood had stained the floor. "I swear, I'll avenge you, from today onwards I am an avenger, only an avenger could kill someone like… _him_." Anger rose in his heart, settling around like a mystical aura, ready to erode the feelings that were meant to reside there. Good-bye normal life, hello avenger.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

"You are you and your brother is your brother." Beautiful, kind, loving Okaa-chan, where did she go, Sasuke missed her so much, needed her, she was suppose to always be there.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san,"

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

Sasuke loved Otou-san; no one could deny that he strived for his father's attention most simply because Okaa-chan gave it so willingly; she was his Okaa-chan after all. But it was fair to say that Sasuke loved Okaa-chan most, even more then his nii-san, to whom he looked up to, was suppose to be like, until he killed his best friend to gain the ultimate Uchiha blood limit.

Before he killed everybody, before he killed Otou-san and Okaa-chan. "Okaa-chan!" he needed her, to wrap her arms around him, kiss his hair and tell him a story that came to her as soon as he requested a tale.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

Everyone, no one to him, was there. The children of the academy and their parents, dressed in demoralizing black, holding single purple hyacinth.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

Everyone was leaving; he did not want them to stay anyway. There was a tug at his sleeve and he looked down to see a girl with bright green eyes, the greenest eyes he had ever seen and strawberry blond hair, so soft looking, flowing in the gentle, chilling breeze. It looked like it would rain. A single snowdrop was in her small hand. She was offering it to him.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

He took it and she stared at him, her eyes filled with sorrow before she hurried back to her parents and he hated her and loved her all for that moment, as her hand grasped her mother's and they walked away. He crushed the stem of the flower and wept alone.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

"Okaa-chan, who was that girl," he wondered looking at the slanting flower, so pretty, just like Okaa-chan. "Is it all right to love her, Okaa-chan?" After all she looked like she had Okaa-chan's smile.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

"What are you looking at?"

"You… Silly."

"Hn, go back to sleep,"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you and- and I'm so glad you're home!" She exclaimed falling onto his chest and holding him tightly, failing to keep her tears at bay.

"I've been home for over two years now, Sakura, our son is proof enough," she giggled through her tears and he sighed, stroking the back of his one-year-old son's Okaa-chan's back, his little, bizarrely strong, Anbu wife.

"But you were gone for eight years Sasuke-kun."

"I am aware." with that said, he hoisted her up by the shoulders and pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. "Now, go to sleep, I have the Chunin exams tomorrow. Wish me luck."

"Yes, of course. Sweets dreams, Sasuke-kun." With Sakura in his arms like this, allowing him to stroke her soft pastel pink hair, it was nearly impossible to have ruinous nightmares.

"Sweet dreams, koishii." her ear rested against his heart and he closed his eyes. Penchant of the feel of her.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

"Okaa-chan, please watch over Sakura-chan and our son." he sighed as he wrapped his arms protectively over his dozing wife. "I miss you Okaa-chan, I wish my new family could have met you." his inspiration, his Okaa-chan. He had found a good wife, with a beautiful smile that healed him slowly, wiped away all his tears, fought away all his fears and loved him, despite the murdering monster he had become before he returned to his true home.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

"Okaa-chan, I'm finally happy." he hadn't killed his nii-san after all, but in the long run killing Itachi was nothing compared to avenging his clan by continuing the clan, the Uchiha's would prosper again, long after he left the world. "I promise, Otou-san, Okaa-chan," he vowed before tucking his wife's head under his chin, falling asleep.

_Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…_

Tomorrow as his own personal reward for passing the Chunin exams, Sasuke would visit Okaa-chan's grave, it had been so long since he visited her grave… too long.

Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan…

"Rest peacefully."

_Okaa-chan._


End file.
